1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to manufacturing parts. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating tool paths for machining operations.
2. Background
Machining may be a process in which a cutting tool may be used to mechanically remove material from a workpiece. Machining may be used to form parts from blocks of materials. Machining may include, for example, without limitation, boring, drilling, milling, reaming, grinding, and other suitable types of processes. Machining may be performed using machines that are computer controlled. This type of machining may be referred to as computer numerical control (CNC) machining.
In machining workpieces to form parts, it may be desirable to form the parts as quickly as possible. If more parts may be created from machining during a particular period of time, more parts may be generated for use or delivery to customers.
With computer numerical control machines, programs may be used to control the machining operations. These programs may include paths along which the tool travels to form a part. These paths may also be referred to as tool paths. The speed at which a tool may be moved over a tool path may depend on the speed at which the tool may be rotated, the dimensions of the tool, the type of material to be machined, and other suitable factors. The more material that may be removed when the tool moves along a path relative to the workpiece may decrease the amount of time needed to form the part.
However, inconsistencies may be generated when machining occurs more quickly. These inconsistencies may include, for example, without limitation, an undesired finish on the surface, waviness, and/or other inconsistencies that may lead to out-of-tolerance conditions.
These types of inconsistencies may be caused by vibrations occurring during machining. These types of vibrations also may be referred to as chatter. These vibrations may be avoided by securing the workpiece, selecting a tool that may result in smaller vibrations, changing the speed at which machining operations are performed, and other suitable parameters.
These types of adjustments may reduce inconsistencies on the workpiece. The adjustments to different parameters with respect to the tool and the machine on which the tool is used, may result in longer times than desired for performing machining operations. Increased time to perform machining operations may reduce the rate at which workpieces may be processed to form a part.
Therefore, it would advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.